Mírame
by yurisuzumiyaxx
Summary: Cuando dos amantes se encuentran. Songfic con la canción "Interviewer". Hetero.


Dos personas.  
Dos sombras unidas en un solo atardecer.  
Un par de manos entrelazándose con fuerza.

Un corazón roto.

El corazón de Chiara partido en finos pedazos. Tan finos como polvo que el viento arrastraría y se llevaría consigo.  
Pero no el dolor. Ese se quedaría clavado en su interior como una estaca, lastimándola.

¿Por qué se sentía herida? El ver a España tomado de las manos con Bélgica, riendo y disfrutando de cada segundo juntos no era nada nuevo…  
¿Qué era aquel sentimiento que la carcomía por dentro? Era una sensación de envidia. Envidiaba a Emma por estar ahí, con Antonio. _Ella_ debería estar en su lugar.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué pensaba eso? Antonio y ella no eran _nada_.

No tenía sentido continuar observando a la pareja desde las sombras. Sería mejor irse cuanto antes.

Tomó sus cosas y corrió lo más lejos que pudo por aquella playa hasta llegar a un punto desierto. Ahí se tumbó sobre la arena y se dispuso a hundirse en sus pensamientos, acompañada por la música de su reproductor.

El modo aleatorio fue su cómplice. La canción que comenzó a tocar fue _"Interviewer"_.

Qué curioso. La melodía era tan vivaz y evocaba coloridos pasajes, sin embargo la melancólica letra contrastaba enormemente con la luminiscencia de la música.

_Aquellas canciones que hablan de amor  
Dicen que la vida es hermosa, pero…_

"_La vida hermosa, claro._  
_No puede ser hermosa si me siento así, y menos con estúpidas canciones de amor hablando sobre cosas que en realidad no existen._  
_No son reales… ¿verdad?"_

_Incluso si por alguien más llegase a cambiar  
Sé que a nadie le podría importar_

Solamente sería capaz de intentar cambiar por una persona. Una sola. Pero no tenía caso si esa persona no la volteaba a ver. A él no le importaba, a fin de cuentas.

_Estos días que siempre pasan igual  
Tú y yo estamos buscando cabeza sentar de una vez_

"_Tú y yo. Eso suena hermoso… Es un _nosotros_, un conjunto. Uno que no existe."  
_No era real. Aquel "tú y yo" era producto del deseo de la italiana. Nada más.

_La incapacidad de poder alguien útil ser  
Está deteniendo a mi corazón_

"_Claro, porque te soy inútil."_  
Su incapacidad iba más allá de ser útil o no, ese no era el problema. Se trataba de su incapacidad de hablar y expresar lo que sentía honestamente. ¿Qué caso tenía? ¿De qué servían tontas declaraciones de amor?

_Esa herida que ya cicatrizó  
Empieza a picar así que la vuelvo a rascar_

Error, la herida nunca cicatrizó. Aquella herida seguía abierta, infectándose y volviéndose más dolorosa a cada segundo.  
Una herida que solo una persona podría curar.

_Las palabras se empañan por segunda vez  
Tengo ganas de escuchar canciones tristes_

Malditas canciones que retrataban sus sentimientos con tanta claridad que era abrumador. Se trataba de una descripción perfecta y exacta de su realidad. Realidad reflejada en palabras ajenas que calzaban con ella como hechas a la medida.

_Entonces mis oídos cubrí y grité  
Algo así como "¡Nadie me puede entender!"_

Claro. ¿Cómo alguien podría entender lo que siento? El dolor de esperar tanto tiempo a que alguien voltee a verte, cuando está muy por delante de ti. El dolor de no poder hablar, como si algo te obligara a callar y a retener sentimientos hasta estallar.  
¿Quién más ha soportado esto? ¡Claro que nadie la podía entender!"

_La verdad es que, aunque sea superficial,  
Sólo quería que alguien me amara…_

No, no "alguien".  
_Él_.

Solo él y nadie más.

_Si tú no estás llegando a nada lograr  
Al menos fingiendo deberías tratar_

¿Fingir? ¿Qué sentido tenía fingir?  
Esconderse, mentir, pretender. Todo eso era inútil. Era en vano. Sus esperanzas, ilusiones y sueños seguían palpitando en cada oportunidad, deseando mantenerse vivos, bajo la idea de que algún día aquellos sentimientos alcanzarían al otro…

Nunca pasó.

_Incluso aunque sólo pretendas mejorar  
Siempre sonrisas mostrarás_

Sonrisas… Ni mil sonrisas que ella mostrara se equipararían jamás con la sonrisa de Antonio.

Era una sonrisa tan brillante y cálida como el sol.  
La reconfortaba y le resguardaba del frío del abandono.

_Me pregunto que es lo que me puede faltar  
O si al menos hay algo que no haga mal_

"_Dime, bastardo… ¿lo hay? ¿O acaso solo es tropiezo tras tropiezo?"_  
A fin de cuentas todas sus acciones se debían a su desesperado deseo de ser tomada en cuenta. Un llamado de atención que aclamaba a gritos: _mírame, por favor._

_El triste momento antes de amanecer es...  
"Ah~ déjame dormir un poco más"_

"_Quiero seguir soñando. Soñar contigo, en un mundo de fantasías donde solo estamos los dos"  
_Maldición, se sentía tan patética… Pero ya no podía huir de su realidad.

_Dime, ¿cuál es la película que a ti te gusta más?  
Dime, ¿cuál es la palabra que te gusta más?  
Dime, ¿quién es la persona que quieres ver más?  
Puedo asegurar, esa obviamente no puedo ser yo_

Preguntas inútiles. Ya sabía todas las respuestas.  
"_Tu película favorita es 'El Camino Hacia el Dorado', a pesar de que está mal históricamente, pero te recuerda viejos tiempos.  
Tu palabra favorita es 'tomate', era de esperarse de un idiota como tú.  
La persona que quieres ver más… sí, no soy yo".  
_Y si no era ella no valía la pena saber. Era de las pocas cosas de España que no quería enterarse.

_Futuro ya no hay  
Esperanza no habrá_

"_No si tú no estás junto a mí…"_

_Ya no hay nadie aquí  
No hay nadie a mi lado…_

"_Si no estás tú, aunque esté rodeada de millones de personas sigo estando sola"_

_Quiero reír junto a ti  
Y quiero que lo notes, nada más_

"_Idiota... ¿por qué no puedes dejar de ser tan distraído por un segundo y fijarte en mí? ¿Tanto te cuesta darte cuenta que te amo?"_

_Yo me rendí en toda mi vida_

"_Y no había nada que valiera por lo cual valiera la pena luchar…"_

_El otro lado de esa vista desvanece…_

Y de repente todo fue tan claro que se sintió tonta por no haberse dado cuenta.

_Dime, ¿cuál es la música que te gusta más?  
Dime, ¿cuál es la comida que te gusta más?  
¿Y cuál es la persona que a ti te gusta más?  
En definitiva, no puedo ser yo o algo así-_

Se levantó repentinamente. Lo primero que vio no fue la luna alumbrando el mar, sino a alguien que le tapa aquel paisaje. Una silueta que reconocía perfectamente.

A aquella persona con la sonrisa resplandeciente y los ojos más bellos que hubiera visto nunca.

Su _Spagna_.

_En el egoísmo siempre estuve rindiéndome_

Se levantó lentamente con la ayuda de él.  
Él no paraba de sonreírle.

—I-idiota… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con e-ella? —preguntó Chiara desviando la mirada mientras sentía la sangre írsele a las mejillas.

_Siendo lastimada por mi propia vanidad_

—¿Con quién…? —España tan distraído como siempre. Y sin dejar de sonreír…

—¡C-con Bélgica!

—¿Por qué habría de estar con ella?

—¡Los vi! ¡No quieras mentirme! Los vi… Estaban agarrados de la mano, se veían tan felices juntos... —la italiana agachó la mirada al no poder con la tristeza, y sintió como una pequeña lágrima comenzaba a marcar su mejilla, mas Antonio rápidamente se encargó de deshacerse de la gota depositando un tierno beso en ella.

_A medida me he dado cuenta de cuánto crecí, hey…_

—Roma~ ¡No te pongas celosa! —exclamó el español esbozando de nuevo una sonrisa que conmovió cada una de las mariposas dentro del estómago de Chiara. —Ella y yo no somos nada. ¡Yo te quiero a ti! —al decir esto tomó suavemente el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y tocó los labios ajenos con un delicado beso, causando que la de ojos ambarinos ardiera de pena. —Te amo.

_Dime, ¿acaso he tardado de más?_

—Y yo a ti… —admitió la italiana sin atreverse a enfrentar sus ojos con los de él. Se limitó a abrazarlo. Y obviamente él aceptó el abrazo. Un acto de cariño por el que también había esperado tanto. Ambos lo ansiaban con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

_Perdón si es muy sentimental, es que andaba con la hormona intensa y me salió así x3_

_Originalmente pensaba hacerlo con Romano hombre, pero me pareció que él era muy macho para ponerse así y escuchar esa canción(?)  
_

_¡Si te gustó deja review! Porfi :3  
_


End file.
